Stitch
Experiment 626, better known as Stitch, is an alien created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba and the main protagonist of Disney's 2002 animated feature Lilo & Stitch, its 2003-06 sequels and 2003-06 television series in the saga. He is voiced by Chris Sanders, while his growling is provided by Frank Welker. His Story As revealed in Lilo & Stitch, Stitch was created by "evil genius" Dr. Jumba Jookiba, who called him "Experiment 626." Both Jumba and Stitch were captured and put on trial by the United Galactic federation. 626 is then sentenced by the Grand Councilwoman to life imprisonment on a desert asteroid and Captain Gantu (who despises him to no end) escorts him. Stitch escapes and crash-lands in Kaua'i, Hawaii. Disguising himself as a dog to hide from his captors, 626 was adopted by a little girl named Lilo who names him "Stitch." Stitch is trained by Lilo to be good, using her idol Elvis Presley as a model for his behavior. Lilo's efforts prove to be fruitless at first, as Stitch is unable to suppress his destructive programming. Nevertheless, Lilo enjoys her new "puppy." Although at first he only wanted to use the girl as a human shield from Jumba and Pleakley whose mission is to capture the fugitive experiment, Stitch slowly develops feelings for Lilo to the point where he saves her from Gantu. After his heroics, the Grand Councilwoman allows Stitch to serve his exile on Earth with Lilo and her older sister Nani as his warders, citing Lilo's dog adoption certificate. Subsequently, Lilo seems to have become not only a best friend, but also a sister figure to Stitch. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a GlitchE In Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (set shortly after the first movie), Stitch is now living, along with the also-exiled Jumba and Pleakley, in Lilo and Nani's house. Although still hot-tempered and mischievous, he is reasonably well-behaved, but then begins to malfunction. Since his molecules were not fully charged after his creation, Stitch frequently experiences periodic glitches that have him revert to his original destructive programming; basically suffering from a seizure disorder. Seeing this, Jumba strives to create a proper fusion chamber which to recharge Stitch. Before Lilo goes on to perform her hula dance, Stitch accidentally scratches her, hurting her. Believing himself to be too dangerous, Stitch attempts to leave Earth for a remote planet while Lilo, Jumba and the others desperately try to have him return so they can recharge him. When Stitch crashlands the ship, Lilo manages to get him into the fusion chamber, but she pulls the switch too late. As Stitch dies, he says his last words: "Stitch sorry." Jumba says that they're too late and there's nothing Lilo can do. But Stitch seems to be revived with his molecules fully charged by Lilo's love. She tells Stitch that he needed her more than she needed him because he's Lilo's ohana and she'll always love him, in accordance with her belief that love is more powerful than death. With these words, it turns out that Stitch was put into the fusion chamber just in time after all. Stitch! The Movie In Stitch! The Movie, Stitch discovers Jumba's first 625 genetic experiments locked in a crate, in the form of dehydrated pods. In order to rescue a kidnapped Jumba, a trade between Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel and Jumba for the experiments is organized, but it instead results in the freedom of the experiments and the capture of Lilo and Stitch. Hämsterviel then tries to clone Stitch, but he was rescued by Experiment 221 ("Sparky"). Stitch rescued Lilo and landed Hämsterviel's spacecraft back in Kaua'i where the Grand Councilwoman waited to arrest the evil rodent. She then puts Stitch and Lilo in charge of capturing and taming the other illegal genetic experiments scattered on the island. Lilo and Stitch: The Series In Lilo and Stitch: The Series, Stitch and Lilo have to capture Jumba's experiments, turn them from bad to good and find them each a home. Along the way, Stitch meets his match Experiment 627 (who is tougher than him), and he eventually defeats him. He also is affected by a few experiment powers: Amnesio wipes out his memory, Spike makes him goofy and Babyfier turns him into a baby. However, the powers wear off. He also meets Experiment 624 ("Angel"), who is introduced as a love interest for Stitch. Over the course of the series, he and Lilo also had adventures with Kim Possible, Penny Proud, Jake Long and the kids from Recess. Leroy & Stitch After Stitch, Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley have successfully captured and redeemed all the remaining 625 experiments, the Grand Councilwoman offers Stitch the chance to become the new captain of the Galactic Armada and its new flagship, the BRB (Big Red Battleship) 9000. However, that would require Stitch to be separated from Lilo. Not wanting to make Lilo sad, he chooses to return to Kaua'i. However, Lilo tells him he should go. Before he leaves with Jumba and Pleakley, Lilo gives him a necklace with a tiki of the god Ku Tiki to give him strength. She also gives Pleakley an Earth rock and Jumba an Elvis record. When Gantu breaks Dr. Hämsterviel out of prison in an action of frustration, Stitch is sent on his first mission as captain to capture the evil rodent once more. But when he arrives at Galactic Defense Industries, Stitch faces off against a new experiment: Leroy who is an enhanced red doppelganger of Stitch. After Leroy is named, Stitch brusts into the lab and starts to fight against Leroy. Stitch fights well and is about to beat Leroy when Pleakley shows up unexpectedly, allowing Leroy to take advantage of Stitch's lapse in concentration and beat him. He is knocked into a capsule and sent with Jumba and Pleakley heading towards a black hole, while Leroy disguises himself as Stitch. After they are sent towards the black hole, Leroy heads off towards Earth to capture all of the other experiments for Hämsterviel. Later, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley escape from the black hole and arrive on the planet Turo. There, they rescue Lilo, 625 (now known as "Reuben") and Gantu, and then fly Pleakley's car pool van back to Earth to assist the other 624 experiments in the defeat of an army of Leroys. Now, with Leroy defeated, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley return to Earth with Lilo, realizing that family is more important than spaceships, laboratories and prestige. Stitch! In the anime (confirmed non-canon by Chris Sanders), the series starts with Stitch being chased in a spaceship by authorities and Jumba before he crashlanded on Earth on Izayoi Island, off the coast of Okinawa. Soon joined by Jumba and Pleakley, they make a new life with a young girl named Yuna, and Stitch seeks the mythical powers of the Spiritual Stone, a sacred island object that can grant any wish which is, in Stitch's case, wanting power. But the powerful wish only works by doing and getting 43 good deeds and Stitch now faces the return of Hämsterviel and a once-again disgraced Captain Gantu along with various experiment threats, all while juggling, getting and losing (due to his own mischief) good deeds. Lilo originally never appeared or was mentioned in the anime, but many would still question her absence. In the English dub, it completely changed the story by implying that Stitch ran away out of jealousy of Lilo having a boyfriend, as mentioned by Jumba, "Just because little girl, has new boyfriend now and is all washed up by 626 is no reason to act bad," which leaves us to believe that this takes place years after the events of Leroy and Stitch. Despite this, when Yuna once confronted Stitch, telling him that his previous family forgot about him, offended Stitch quickly states, "Lilo didn't forget!" which implies that he still deeply cares about her and is certain that Lilo still feels the same way about him. It wasn't until Episode 23 of sequel series "Stitch! ~Zutto Saiko no Tomodachi~" that Lilo makes her appearance for the first time. She, now fully grown, visits Okinawa's Newtown with her daughter (whom Stitch thought was Lilo in the beginning). Both friends reunite, and we learn that there was never any boyfriend. Lilo had gone to college, and they planned to meet by the beach when she returned, but when that day came, Nani was in labor and caused Lilo to be a little late. Stitch, for unknown reasons, was never aware of Nani's condition, and since Lilo didn't arrived at the time they planned, he thought Lilo had forgot about him. He leaves his tiki necklace on the beach before flying away in his ship, and by the time Lilo arrives he had already left and cries when she find his necklace. In the end, before Lilo and her daughter could board the plane, Stitch arrives in time to see her again. They both have a happy reunion, she hugs him, promises to visit him again and asks Stitch to take good care of his new family. She gives Stitch his tiki necklace back before leaving. Category:Disney Heroes Category:Adoptive Heroes Category:Lilo and Stitch Characters Category:In love Heroes Category:Boyfriends Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Heroes who almost died Category:Life Saver Category:Child Saver Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroes who defeat the villains Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Living Villains Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sequel Heroes Category:About Males